Vampire Knight Wiki (fanmade)
Kusami Tatsuma Kusami Tatsuma is Nikuma Kuran's first friend. Appearance Kusami has long-''ish ''snow white hair. His eye color is bright yellow and gives off a cold hearted vibe, they also glow when he gets angry. Kusami shares no traits with his family at all. He is 5'91/2 and rarely smiles. He only really smiles around Nikuma or when he knows he is getting under someones skin. Kusami is 1000+ in vampire years and in human years he is 18. Kusami is not a type of vampire known to anyone. He is a very special kind of vampire, so he doesn't have a type. Early Life Kusami was very different, in fact he is strangely not human. Kusami's mother, father, and other relatives are all human, including his ancestors. Kusami is the only one who is a vampire. He looks nothing like his family. His mother has long, curly, and pink hair with light blue eyes and his father has short brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. None of his other relieves have white hair. His parents never payed attention to him, so he felt alone. When Kusami was 3 months hold, he was able to speak full words and eat normal food. Their parents were shocked at the fact that Kusami was so smart. They always thought he was strange, and not in a good way. When Kusami was 1 years old, he killed both of parents by ripping out their insides and stuffing the body parts in the dryer. Kusami left absolutely no traces behind and left his home. He felt no grief, sadness, or regret when he killed them, he felt nothing. He ran and ran away until he came upon a young boy that caught his eye. This young boy was sitting on the ground; looking at the sky. This boy's name was Nikuma Kuran. Kusami was drawn to Nikuma at first sight, so he began staring at him. Nikuma greeted Kusami and walked up to him; Kusami was surprised to see another boy that could talk like him at his age. Kusami was still covered in blood as he sat there looking at Nikuma, he could see the sadness in Nikuma's eyes as well. The moment Nikuma reached out to touch him, he felt all Nikuma's emotions rushing into him. This changed his life. ''"it was love at first sight..." ''Kusami says. From that moment on Kusami never left Nikuma. For the first time, he felt happy. Personality Kusami is not quiet, but doesn't talk to many people. He isn't afraid to say what is on his mind when it comes to someone or something he doesn't like. He is very cold hearted and likes to get under everyone's skin accept Nikuma's. Kusami has a deep depression caused by his childhood, but is extremely good at hiding his emotions. Not even Nikuma can tell half of what he is feeling, but most of it. Kusami is very over protective of Nikuma, he is so protective of him that he isn't allowed to go most places without him. it doesn't bother Nikuma because he thinks it's sweet how he cares so much about him, plus he likes being around him. Kusami is also sexual. He says what Nikuma calls ''"weird things" ''to Nikuma and he gets pleasure out of seeing Nikuma with an embarrassed expression on his face. Type Of Being Kusami is different from other vampires. He is not only a vampire, but a demon as well. They call these rare creatures "Akuma no kyūketsuki" which is "devils-vampire" in Japanese. There are only two of these beings alive; Kusami is one of them. These creatures are very cruel and dark creatures. They are also more powerful than every vampire type, including a pureblood. Akuma no kyūketsuki latch onto things not so easy, but if they know they will really love this thing, they latch onto it hard. Once one of them falls in love with someone or something, they absolutely will not let it go, no matter what. The being would rather die than let it go. They do everything they can to lead the one they latch on to them to fall for them as well. If they don't get what they want, they feel internal emptiness, but decide to stay by the one they latched onto's side. These beings constantly desire there chosen ones attention and love; they crave it in fact. All they want is to make the one they chose..theirs. Relationships Nikuma Kuran Nikuma is Kusami's closest friend, and his chosen one. He fell in love with Nikuma at first sight, and has been in love with hi ever since then. He and Nikuma have been friends since age Kusami was age 4 and Nikuma was age 2. Kusami only cares for him and devotes his life to protecting Nikuma. The two share lots of things in common and both feel misplaced in the world, so knowing that they both feel that way makes them both feel less alone. Kusami only trusts him. Nikuma always makes Kusami happy no matter what he is doing, even if he isn't doing it on purpose. Although Nikuma rejected his feelings of love, Kusami continues to love Nikuma and stay by his side. ''"He is my everything...plus...he opened up a new emotion for me...happiness.." ''Kusami says. ''"Kusami is one of my closest friends, plus he is the best person! I care for him deeply and I'm glad he is so protective of me..it makes me feel loved.." ''Nikuma says. Ai Kuran Ai is one of his most hated people. He dislikes her for many reasons. One of the main reasons is because she stole Nikuma's heart right when Nikuma was falling for him. He tends to show his hatred for her, but doesn't say it allowed. He also makes Ai jealous by 'teasing' Nikuma in a sexual way that Nikuma doesn't realize; that makes her beyond angry. ''"If I could name one good thing about that woman, it would be that she makes my Nikuma happy" ''Kusami says. Ai is very aware of Kusami's hate for her, but continues to respect him anyway. ''"I don't hate him...I just dislike what he chooses to do.." ''Ai says. Kikyo Tatsuma Kikyo is Kusami's mother. She and him have absolutely nothing in common. She always thought of Kusami as a strange child and he was aware of that. Kusami murdered her in a gruesome way to end his pain in his heart of the two who put him into this world. Yotori Tatsuma Yotori is Kusami's father. He and him have nothing in common as well. He has also always thought of Kusami as a strange child and one time tried to get rid of him by sending him into the woods. Kusami found his way back and the parents just kept him anyway. Kusami murdered him in a gruesome way as well to end that aching pain in his heart of the two parents. Kaname & Zero Kuran Kaname and Zero are the parents of Nikuma. Kaname dislikes Kusami since he has fallen in love with Nikuma, but Zero actually enjoys having Kusami around because of how protective he is over Nikuma. The two disagree on the subject of having Kusami around but want Nikuma happy, so they agree to have him around. Shizuka Hio Shizuka is Nikuma's most loved one. Kusami absolutely hates this woman. He is beyond jealous that she has Nikuma's true love, and completely angry at the fact she tries to steal Nikuma away from everyone. His true intentions for her is to kill her by ripping all of her organs out. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse